


Pansexual Toby Disaster

by imthekingoftheocean (im_the_king_of_the_ocean)



Series: Pride Month Ficlets 2K18 [1]
Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi, Multiple Relationships, Pansexual!Toby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_the_king_of_the_ocean/pseuds/imthekingoftheocean
Summary: Toby has a crush on both his friends as one does





	Pansexual Toby Disaster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IncognitoPhenomenon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncognitoPhenomenon/gifts).



> Originally posted to my Tumblr as a request for Inco, but bringing it here too since I share most everything I write here.
> 
> **Pansexual disaster toby is silently screaming as jim and claire give him any soft touches throughout their daily lives

It was just Jim in the beginning and Toby was always too nervous to say anything.He’d watched a bunch of Disney movies with his Nana.He knew romantic feelings were supposed to be between a guy and a girl.Even if he didn’t really get that.If love was supposed to be this big, important thing, why should it be restrained to just one gender?Seriously.That question always puzzled him, but Toby never had the courage to ask anyone about it.Everyone else seemed to get It, so it would probably be better to play along and pretend like he did too.Even if It didn’t really make any sense whatsoever.

Plus, Jim was his one and only friend (and always had been), so Toby wasn’t about to ruin that for, for whatever this was.Also wasn’t one supposed to feel good and warm and nice when their friends were affectionate toward them?That was normal, right?Totally, completely normal.So it made sense that when Jim hugged him it felt nice.

It was around a year and a half or so before Claire came into their lives that Toby learned that straightness didn’t have to be the default.There were other identities.Lots of them.Ones that the world had been keeping secret from him (or at least that’s what it felt like).He honestly forgot what him and Jim had been doing (looking for some old game or another probably) when they’d knocked the old shoebox off a shelf in the downstairs closet of the Lake house and a massive cloth of pink, purple, and blue had tumbled down onto them.

One awkward conversation with Jim’s mom about bisexuality and queerness (and then some definitely required jokes, at least in Toby’s mind, about storing a pride flag in the closet) later and Toby learned that he probably wasn’t straight.It took him another few weeks to settle on the pansexual label and then about a day or two to convince Nana to go online shopping with him for some cool pride swag.

All was well and Toby was finally, finally going to tell Jim just how he felt.

And then Claire happened.

Or rather Jim’s crush on Claire happened.

Or rather Jim’s crush on Claire happened and Toby realized that he too had a crush on Claire.He still had a crush on Jim, certainly.This was just a new crush.A second crush.An additional crush.He had two crushes.Was that possible?Was that breaking some unknown rule of crushes or something?It was torture trying to figure it out, but Toby managed.He could hold in his feelings.He could.Really.

Ok, honestly, it was nearly impossible.

His friends were _affectionate_.

Claire was the one who liked to giving kisses on the cheek.She explained that it was just a way she liked to show affection to her friends (like the French and their kisses on both cheeks greeting thing).She also found it adorable how much she made Toby blush.

Jim wasn’t a very physically affectionate person, at least not if you didn’t know him well enough.However, if you knew him (like Toby did, for instance), he tended to hug you a lot.Tightly.You’d think those noodly arms couldn’t hug that hard but damn they could (even before the regular Trollhunter training workouts).

Of course, Toby never said anything.He was a good friend.He could see that they were way into each other and he was fine with that.Totally fine.Tobias Domzalski would never be anything but a good and supportive friend.But sometimes.

Sometimes it was just really tough, ok?

Like it would be so freaking great to get to go out with two of his closest friends.Go out, go out.Not just “go out and hang like the friends we are” go out.They’d have so much fun and it would be so cool.

But alas no.It would never be.Such would forever be the fate of Toby Domzalski.

At least until Jim asked him out on a Date.

With Claire.

The three of them.Together.

They would go On A Date.Together. 


End file.
